


That Summer Seemed to Last Forever {Sam Winchester X Reader}

by poisonivysparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Everybody is camp counselor, F/M, One Shot, Sam is a Lifeguard, Summer Camp! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivysparks/pseuds/poisonivysparks
Summary: Everybody is a camp counselor! Sam is a lifeguard, and we all know he's hot, but everybody's teenagers. Sam and Dean do not have as much as an age difference for the story's sake!(I also wrote this while only listening to Summer of 69)





	That Summer Seemed to Last Forever {Sam Winchester X Reader}

I stood on the dock, not wanting to go into the water, at least not now, but I stood on it with my bathing suit on anyways. Sam, the lifeguard was on the dock too, his shirt off, and his arms crossed across his chest. He was the hot lifeguard that I definitely had a crush on, but I knew I didn't have a chance, he could go for any girl in camp, but he didn't seem to be that type. His brother, Dean, on the other hand, was like that, I didn't like Dean that much. It was only the second day at camp at that point though, all I really knew was his name, that he's a lifeguard, and that he's hot.

I couldn't swim, so only stood at the dock, wearing a bathing suit that was only used for looks.

He cleared his throat and looked at me. “So, Y/n, where you from, in town?” He asked and I nodded.

“Yeah, in my senior year next year at the high school, what about you?” I then asked in return as he looked sort of… nervous? It was weird. Why would he be nervous?

“Uh me too, actually, y'know, how come I've never seen you before?” He asked, kinda scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I dunno I mean, I'm kind of a drama kid, not one of the asshole ones, but I'm doing drama here this summer too, that'll be fun.” I told him, because I hadn't really seen him but I also didn't pay attention. To a lot of other people at school. “Do you play any sports?”

“Yeah, I do, I play soccer on the team, and I swim.” He said, kinda motioning to the red lifeguard shorts and like whistle around his neck.

“You ever had to save a kid from drownin’?” I asked in my slight southern drawl.

The conversation went on like that until it was time for lunch, and then, when it was my turn for the whole cycle of the day. They all filed into the arts & crafts building, and we did a whole craft project with tissue paper and glue, and in the end, they all looked pretty. We then asked the kids if they wanted to do arts and craft time during one of the two free times during the day. We got quite a few girls that wanted to do it, a few guys, but not many, there was also a chance that they were just in it to look at a 17 year old girl for one of the periods of the day. They were like 13, after all. I noticed Sam in the crowd, sitting with his cabin, and it made me happy, he was smiling at me. I felt proud and like I had to do better to impress him.

He met up with me as we were about to start the games, his cabin and mine had showed up first. “Hey, Y/n, you and Alex did really well with the theater.” He told me, being sweet, and it made my heart leap.

“Thank you, Sam. You did pretty well when you went over the rules yesterday.” I said, kind of elbowing him. He was now wearing a shirt, a tight one at that, looked hot on him.

“That was yesterday though.” He said as other cabins started coming in, and Gabriel, the games manager, strolled in with his cabin. He explained the game when I noticed that the nurse, a guy named Castiel, that Alexis obviously liked, was sitting on the bleachers.

The game went well, a guy named Lucifer's cabin won, Sam's came in second, his brother's came in third, and mine came in fourth. We all went to dinner after that, and then a few more activities, including campfire and campfire songs, before being sent to our cabins.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep when I went into the cabin, at least not until late. The girls all fell asleep quickly, their soft snores drifting through to the tiny counselor room that I had to myself. The knocking on the window had startled me as I read my book. I opened the little ugly green curtains and looked down. “Sam? What are you doing, you're supposed to be in bed.” I whispered, not wanting for him to get in trouble.

“Change into you're bathing suit, meet me at the lake, just trust me on this, Y/n.” He smiled at me reassuringly and I nodded, noticing his lack of a shirt and the fact that he had a towel around his neck.

I did as he said and then snuck out of the door, running barefoot across the grass to where the dock was, all happy, and not at all cold, it was warm outside. “Sam!” I called and the I got grabbed from behind and brought in the water. I splashed and flailed until Sam's reassuring voice said “Y/n, calm down, you're okay.” He said as I punching him, not that hard, in the shoulder.

“That wasn't nice, Sam!” I said, all pissed off that he did that. “I- you scared me half to death! How do you know I can't swim?” I scrambled back onto the dock as he put his arms on the edge, making him look like a merman, though I knew he was not one.

“I already know you can't, wasn't that hard to figure out.” He said and shrugged. “I brought you out here to teach you.” He said sweetly, which made my heart absolutely melt.

“Okay, let's do this then, thank you.” I said and he held out his arms for me, as if I was a child jumping off the pool deck to their father. I jumped and then landed weird, causing my lips to crash into the hot lifeguard's. To my surprise, he kissed back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair a tiny bit.

He then pulled back, smiling. “Mission accomplished.”

I looked at him, confused. “What? Was your mission to kiss me? That's kind of a lame mission.” I giggled and he just chuckled.

“It was not a lame mission, it was a good one.” I then kissed him again as he held me tighter and he let go. “How about we do swim lessons every night?”

“As long as swim lessons include making out, sure.”

“Well, then you're in luck"

Everything went on like that for a week, I would go in the middle of the night to the lake, and, yes, there was some swimming being taught, but most of it was not relating to swimming. We’d talk whenever it was possible, and I couldn’t help but blush whenever he said my name or called me over. My cabin had seemed to notice my constant blushing, and pushed me to go over there sometimes. They obviously didn’t know about my midnight jaunts with Sam at the lake. It was late when Sam came to my window, and I nodded, left my little counselor room, and then tried to get out of the cabin, but I was greeted by a light turning on and girls looking at me, saying an “Oooooh” and then it stopped for a second and a girl, Sadie, said “Who are you gonna go meet?”

I looked at them, my eyes wide and my cheeks quite flushed. “Um, uh.” I stuttered like that for a while until I finally stopped talking and just said simply. “Sam.” they then awwed again. It made me all blushy again.

“You go go on your date with Saaaaam~” One of them said and I walked over to the door.

“You guys need to go back to bed! I-I’ll be back later.” I said, and then turned off the light, going out the door. Sam was sitting on the porch swing, waiting for me, which he usually didn’t do.

He smiled, and I sat next to him on the swing. “Did you get caught by your cabin too?” He put his arm around me, which I kind of leaned my head against his chest.

“Yeah, they caught me and it was so embarrassing, but, wait, too? Did you get caught?” I asked, glad that I was with him, I honestly just thought he was cute, and I really liked him, and I mean really.

Sam looked a tiny bit embarrassed, brushing some of his hair back. “Uh, yeah, they did, caught me when I was leaving, said some things, and then I left to get you so we can, uh, ‘swim’.” He told me, and then kissed my cheek and I blushed.

“Well, let’s go ‘swim’ then.” I got up and grabbed his hand, and he stood up, chuckling, following my lead.

“Y’know, I had something else in mind.” He said flirtily, and I looked at him, all blushy and embarrassed. “What? Bad idea?” He asked, a little hurt-sounding.

“No, no, I just, I’m not good with this stuff and I told you that, I just got embarrassed.” I told him, looking down, because I was embarrassed.

He just put a finger under my chin and made me look up at him. “I know you’re not good at this, I’m not good at this either.” He then kissed my forehead and took my hand in his, going towards the lake. “I just thought we could maybe do something different besides makeout in the lake or on the dock.”

I looked at him, not sure what he wanted, really. “Wh-what? Do you want sex?” I asked him, a little disgusted, I didn’t really know what I thought about him now. I thought he was sweet and not like that.

His eyes went wide and he said “No, no, no, that-that’s not what I meant at all.” He said nervously, and I let go of his hand. “I’m sorry, I wanted to take you to the amphitheater, I was thinking we could stargaze or something.” I relaxed a little bit.

“Good, because, um, I’m-I’m not like that.” I said, looking down at the ground as he pulled me to the amphitheater.

Sam nodded, walking down the steps, there was a couple of soft-looking blankets on the floor, and it was obviously put there by him. “I’m not like that either, I mean, making out is different.” He said, kind of embarrassed himself.

I nodded as he sat down on the blanket, and i sat next to him. “Yeah, it’s, yeah, i really enjoy being with you” I said and nuzzled my face into his neck, to which he wrapped his arms around me.

“I enjoy being with you too, but I was thinking, on our way here, that maybe, since our cabins know, that we could, uh, do maybe some pda or something.” He suggested, fumbling with his hands behind my back.

He was obviously nervous, and it was cute. “Yeah, we can do that, we can be an item, if you’d like.” I said, giving a little kiss to his jaw, and he looked down at me happily.

“Really? We’ll be an item?”

I nodded. “Yeah, we’ll be an item, and i mean, we’re not the first item to come out of this camp, y’know Alex and Castiel are a thing, Castiel’s the nurse, i think you met him, yeah, you did, i remember, she introduced him to us.” I smiled and he kinda chuckled, because I was rambling.

“How about you stop talking?” He said and then crashed his lips into mine, to which I kissed him back kind of desperately.

The kiss was quite long, and his hands stayed at my hips, because he was being respectful, and then slowly moved them upwards, to which I accidentally giggled, and broke the kiss. “Sammy.” I giggled, because he had kind of touched my sides, where i was ticklish. “I’m all ticklish.” I said, and he then skipped where my tickle spot was and touched right by where my bra would be, if I was wearing one, but I was wearing a bikini top.

It was a moment before Sam reconnected our lips, and then I heard footsteps and a flashlight turn on. We disconnected our lips and looked at each other wide eyed. “We gotta go. Bobby.” He said and we got up quickly. Bobby was the elder of the whole camp, and he usually patrolled the camp at night for the counselors making out sometimes or just kids in general out of their beds. I grabbed the blanket and started slightly running away.

“Sam, we have to go, now.” I said, grabbing his hand and jumping up the stairs, running into the woods so that he wouldn’t see us. Sammy followed me quickly. “So, hon, now what?” I asked him, kind of happy because i like him.

“I mean, we could do whatever, find a patch of grass, he won’t find us in here” He said and pointed to some grass that seemed to be pretty clear. Sam took the blanket from me and  put it down on the ground. “Sit with me, Y/n.” He said, sitting down and patting the spon next to him. I then sat down next to him,and we then continued our makeout session until I got tired, my eyelids feeling heavy. He then  picked me up and brought me back to the deck of the cabin. “Hey, you go back to bed, we’re gonna both sleep tomorrow night, no arguments.” I nodded, and then went to the door, looking back at him.

“Goodnight, Sammy, I’ll see you tomorrow, hon.” I said, sleepily walking into the cabin and then into my bedroom.

I walked my cabin to the dining hall, sitting next to Sam’s cabin, and the tables were close enough that Sam and I would be able to talk to each other. “Hey, good morning.” I said to him as he sleepily smiled at me.

“Hey, Y/n, good morning to you too” He said to me, smiling as his mother, who was the cook, came over and looked at us, smiling.

“Good morning, you two, we’ve got pancakes today.” She said happily, and put a big stack of pancakes on my cabin’s table, and then put one on Sam’s.

Sam looked up at her and then at me. “Hey, mom, you know Y/n, right?” He asked and Mary nodded, glancing at me. “She’s, uh, she’s my girlfriend.” Mary looked between us, and then squealed a little bit. Sam was her youngest son, and I had seen her baby him before, it was adorable.

“Are you guys really? How did you get together?” She asked, and looked to me. She was pretty nice about it, and it kind of reminded me of Sam.

I decided that I would answer. “Well, um, Sam was teaching me to-to swim, and we ended up kissing, so, uh, yeah, that-that’s how it happened.” She then smiled at me.

“I bet you guys are gonna do great” She smiled and then walked off, going to get more pancakes for the other cabins.

I grabbed two pancakes and then looked to Sam. “Well, that seems like it went well.” I smiled at him, and he nodded.

“Yeah, it did, my mom seems to like you.” He said, and started eating, and I did too, the pancakes were exceptional, but, then again, all of Mary’s food tastes amazing.

We then ate, Sam and I making some small talk on the way, like how we slept and everything, all of that nice stuff. We then went off to our own activities, me going to the arts and crafts building for the first period of the day, which was arts and crafts for Sam’s Cabin, Alexis’ cabin, Dean’s cabin, and my cabin.

I taught, taking lots of glances at Sam while I did, and we all did our craft project, at least most of them, save for a few boys who seemed to absolutely hate any form of art, which was annoying as hell. After  that, we went and swam, and Sam was the lifeguard, of course, well, he was always the lifeguard.

Sam kissed me pretty immediately, and then we kind of drifted our lips apart. “It’s really weird to be kissing you in front of everybody” I said, giggling ever so slightly in a girly manner.

He chuckled ever so slightly, and it was adorable, in my opinion, at least. “I know, it really is, maybe we can have it wait until later.” Sam told me, his back probably hurting because he had to lean down to kiss me all the time. That was why making out while lying down was our favorite.

“Maybe, or maybe not, i don’t know, I just think you’re adorable and you need to be absolutely cherished” I told him and brought his face down so I could kiss him once again, right in front of all of the swimmers, though many people didn’t seem to notice. It was nice, peaceful, I felt blissfully happy with him, and he with me. It was a summer that seemed to last forever. Those were the best days of my life.


End file.
